


Painting

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Artist AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is an artist and advertises for a model to sit for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I hope you like it. :)

He didn't know what he was doing in front of that apartment. Wearing faded jeans, a blue shirt, a leather jacket, combat boots and helmet in hand he strongly clashes with the elegant hall of one of one of the buildings in the most luxurious area of the city of Coruscant. He was after an easy job to give quick cash urgently. One of his former work colleagues had given him the advert that his daughter had seen in the college she was studying. It was as if he were model or anything like that, but the advert said that paid well and he needed the money. Gathering all the courage he had, Anakin rang the bell and waited for response. The door opened after a few moments and in it appeared one of the most handsome men I had seen in his life. He was dressed in comfortable clothes, a polo shirt and knit pants. Red hair, eyes that did not seem to decide what color they were and a smile that left him with trembling legs.  
-May I help you? - Heaven that voice was made of pure sin.  
-I came for the announcement … - he said a little shy.  
-Oh, yes.- man looked him up and down with an appreciative look - Enter please. - He said moving away from the door to let him in. - My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. - He said extending his hand.  
-Anakin Skywalker. - He said shaking his hand outstretched. It was warm and had calluses strangely spread over the fingers.  
\- Come this way. The office is in that direction and we can talk business.  
Following his host, Anakin realized that the apartment was luxurious and was full of works of art. Paintings to statues. Everything had an air of elegance without being snobby. Arriving at the office, he ran into an elegant but simple room as he had see on the way.  
-Sit down please - Obi-Wan said, pointing to the chair across the table.  
-Thank you.  
-So, you came for the announcement. Have you ever posed as a model before? - Obi-Wan was straight to the point, his expression very serious.  
-Not really. But I really need the money .- for some reason Anakin was sure he needed to be honest with his answer.  
-Hmm. Interesting. You’re the first person I interviewed who did not try to lie about it .- a slight smile appeared on his face again - The work itself is not difficult, but it needs a lot of patience. You’ll have to stand still for hours in each section. And from what I am seeing you do not seem to have the patience for it.  
It was true. While Anakin was listening to the requirements for the job, his leg did not stop moving.  
-I can stand still, I’m just a little nervous. I really need that money. Or I’ll be kicked out of my apartamento.- was the answer - I’m between jobs at the time and … well, there are not many garages needing a mechanic at the time.  
-How about a compromise. You pose for a quick drawing and we see if you will be the model for my next painting. Regardless of the end result you will get paid for your time. What do you say?  
It was a good proposal and Anakin had nothing to lose. With a nod he accepted the proposal.  
-I need to do something? -Anakin asked as he watched Obi-Wan opened a drawer and grab a hardcover notebook and pencil case.  
\- Relax and do not move. - Was a humorous response.  
Obi-Wan began to draw. From time to time looking at Anakin checking details. Meanwhile, Anakin began to relax. It was not hard. Obi-Wan had a captivating presence and the sound of the pencil against the paper was surprisingly relaxing. At the same time the penetrating gaze of those eyes so intense were doing the inside of Anakin tremble in anticipation. Their eyes met suddenly on the edge of the notebook. They spent what seemed like an eternity and nothing at that time. And when least expected Anakin, Obi-Wan stopped drawing. The time breaking in an oppressive silence. Obi-Wan was the first to break it.  
-Well it seems that I found the model I was looking for. - It was what he said - I’m impressed. You did not move for more than two hours.  
-What? - Was the only thing that Anakin could respond. Looked at his watch, he saw that the other was right. It had been up two hours and a half since Obi-Wan had begun to draw it.  
-You Have a very expressive face, Anakin. It will be perfect for painting I have to do. - Obi-Wan said with a charming smile - Tell me when you can come back here so we can start working?  
-Oh. When you need me to come. - Anakin replied. The commentary on his face caught him by surprise, but considering that the other was a painter he should have expected something like that.  
-Very well. Come tomorrow at the same time and we can start. And here’s your first payment. - Said that, Obi-Wan held two hundred-and fifty to Anakin.  
\- I’ll be here - he said putting the payment in the wallet, Anakin was happy to have been accepted for work.  
-Excellent. I’ll accompany you to the door.  
Once again in the hallway, Anakin turned to bid farewell to the new boss.  
-See you tomorrow, sir.  
-No Need to be so formal with me, Anakin. You can call me Obi-Wan if you want. - He said with a slight purr in her voice that made Anakin with his legs trembling again.  
-Obi-Wan.- he whispered.  
-See tomorrow, Anakin. -he said with a look that Anakin did not know how to interpret before closing the door.  
Anakin stood looking at the door not knowing what to think. The only thing happened to cross his head was in what he had gotten himself into this time.  
tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the things that had happened to Anakin, that was surreal. He was sitting in a chair that looked more like throne dressed with a black toga fastened on one shoulder by a golden brooch going diagonally through his torso to the left hip leave showing his defined abdomen and chest. On his neck, he was carrying a broad male necklace in black metal with red stones like rubies. On the left biceps a bracelet of the same type that the collar and on his feet leather sandals that were to the ankles. Supported the left of the chair there was a sword with black metal handle, but the blade was red. In the right arm of the chair a black metal helmet ended the composition of the scene.  
It was like being in a play where he was part of the scenery. On the whole it was not complicated, if not for the man looking at him periodically so intensely.  
Anakin had begun to pose for the picture three weeks ago. He went every day to Obi-Wan’s apartment where the other had his studio to pose for the painting. On the first day he was surprised by all the production it needed to stand still for hours on end. But when he began to talk to the painter he was impressed with what to him seemed to be a big production, was actually almost nothing compared to what the painting would be in the end.  
-It’s a picture of Hades in the underworld, where god sits on his throne made of bones of the damned. The rivers Cocytus, Phlegethon, Acheron, Lethe and Styx can be seen through the window in the background, as well as the punishment camps and the entrance to the underworld where Cerberos will be. - Obi-Wan told excited on the first day when he had commented on the painting.  
The picture was to be the highlight of Obi-Wan next exhibition that would be in six months. All paintings had a mythological theme, from monsters to heroes. The picture of Hades was the only of a god in the whole exhibition. And it was big. Sixty centimeters wide by one meter high. Which explained the generous salary he was receiving to pose for him. If the interview day he received a hundred per hour for the picture he was receiving three hundred. And as he posed for five hours a day, Anakin was seriously thinking of changing profession.  
And if that was not enough, Obi-Wan was extremely gallant and charming. Talking to him about various subjects during the breaks they did during the painting process. They spoke of any thing. School, work, hobbies, family … it was as if they knew each other a lifetime. No subject was taboo among them. That was how Anakin discovered that Obi-Wan was heir to a large security company, but he had decided to devote himself to art with family blessings that always noticed the talent he had and yet he did business school for any event that he had to take over the company. And so Obi-Wan discovered that Anakin has a single mother and he had a stepfather and stepbrother, he always had a talent for fixing things, but could not finish engineering college because his mother was sick and he had to help with medical costs.  
At every new discovery about the other, that energy between them grew stronger. And at that moment all Anakin could do was hold strong in the chair in order not to throw himself on the other man. For that day, Obi-Wan was dressed in jeans with low waist that made show the hip bone and with a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and some buttons open leaving a very attractive part of the chest show. If all this was not to turn the heads, every time Obi-Wan looked at him he looked like he was taking his clothes with his eyes.  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan stood up leaving the brush and palette on the bench he was sitting on. Without taking his eyes of Anakin, he was approaching like a predator stalking its prey. Anakin could not move, the heat rising through his body was maddening. Those intense eyes seemed to hold him in place, entranced just like the moth to flame. When Obi-Wan came to him, in his eyes there was a question which Anakin answered extending his hand. The first touch of his hands had the promise of a passion as he had never felt. The first kiss tasted like surrender and he was too weak to fight the implicate order to submit.  
Tenderly Obi-Wan just remove the toga of Anakin’s body. He slid his hands through the contours of the body of his young lover learning what the other liked. While his hands explored his mouth swallowed the groans of pleasure that the other professed. Soon, Anakin was no more than a gelatinous mass of pleasure.  
Obi-Wan stood with the other in his arms and carried him to the couch he had in the studio for other types of paint. If before his eyes were hot on Anakin, now they were burning on the skin of another. The view that the lightly tanned skin contrast with the red leather of the couch sparked further the desire for the other. Quickly, he discarded of his clothes and lay upon the body of his lover.  
Anakin, not wanting to be left behind, started kissing Obi-Wan’s neck trying to give as much pleasure as he was feeling. Sliding his hands down muscular back of his companion he tried to fight the wave that was taking him. With a slight movement of the hips, Obi-Wan took control again. That day was not for him, that day was for him to show how much he wanted his young lover. Obi-Wan did not know how or when but he had fallen in love with Anakin. His smile, spirit, everything that made the youngest who he was, was attractive and catchy. Then he decided that he would give Anakin a moment that the other would never forget.  
Without having to give back as wanted, Anakin can just enjoy the pleasurable assault on his body. The way Obi-Wan kissed him, the way he loved him … because it was obvious that what they were doing was more than sex. No one had ever touched him so carefully, as if he were breaking with a stronger touch. When they finally came together it was as if the universe had stopped. As throughout their lives they were waiting for this moment. Nothing really prepared them for intensity they felt. Every fiber of their beings, every smell, sound and color, everything seemed to have awakened from a long sleep. As if they were asleep and finally they awoke. They finally were what fate had professed they would be. One.  
End


End file.
